Animali fantastici e dove trovarli (film)
Animali fantastici e dove trovarli (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) è un film del 2016 diretto da David Yates. Ispirato all'omonimo libro di J. K. Rowling e scritto dalla stessa autrice, il film è il primo capitolo di una trilogia prequel della serie cinematografica di Harry Potter e incentrata sul magizoologo Newt Scamander, ed è interpretato da Eddie Redmayne, Katherine Waterston, Alison Sudol, Dan Fogler, Samantha Morton, Ezra Miller, Colin Farrell, Jon Voight e Ron Perlman. Trama La storia comincia con l'arrivo a New York di Newt Scamandro, un magizoologo che deve incontrare una persona molto importante al Congresso Magico degli Stati Uniti d'America. Punto centrale dell'incontro è una valigetta magica che, nonostante le sue dimensioni, ospita migliaia di creature pericolose e i rispettivi habitat. Quando le creature scappano dalla valigetta, Newt viene inseguito dalle autorità magiche statunitensi e l'accaduto rischia di minare ulteriormente le relazioni tra il mondo magico e quello non magico, già da tempo compromesse a causa della presenza di un gruppo di fanatici estremisti chiamato The Second Salemers. La storia racconta di come questo tremendo sbaglio influirà sullo stato delle relazioni tra maghi e No-Maj (termine americano per indicare una persona priva di poteri magici), dei tentativi fatti per rimediare e del clima di paura, violenza e tensione che si instaura nella comunità di maghi e streghe della New York del 1926. Sinossi Novembre 1926. Newt Scamander arriva a New York su una nave, vestito con un veccho soprabito blu e con una valigia come unico bagaglio. Come da procedura per i nuovi arrivati, Newt viene prima smistato in uno degli isolotti davanti alla città, dove viene controllato da alcuni ufficiali per evitare che debba essere messo in quarantena o che stia trafficando merci illecite. La sua valigia di tanto in tanto si muove e si sentono dei rumori insoliti. L'ufficiale ne è insospettito e, dopo aver verificato i documenti di Newt, procede all'apertura del bagaglio. Newt la porge all'ufficiale e, senza dare nell'occhio, fa scattare un bottone per le "misure anti-Babbani". L'addetto alla sicurezza, aprendo la valigia, vi trova soltanto pochi oggetti comuni: una sciarpa, un diario, una sveglia e così via. Newt è dunque libero di entrare a New York e mentre si dirige a casa di un suo conoscente, si imbatte in un'adunanza di persone, intente ad ascoltare la carismatica Mary Lou Barebone, convinta sostenitrice dell'esistenza di maghi e streghe, così come di altre creature misteriose. Incuriosito, Newt si mette ad ascoltarla e non si accorge che dalla sua borsa uno Snaso, attirato dal rumore di oggetti metallici, riesce ad uscire e ad intrufolarsi fra la folla, rubando qualche spicciolo. Newt lo nota e lo insegue dentro la banca, causando scompiglio tra i presenti. Dopo averlo perso di vista, Newt si siede su una panchina accanto ad un No-Mag (così sono chiamati i Babbani negli Stati Uniti): Jacob Kowalski. Jacob si trova in banca per chiedere un finanziamento. Dopo essere rientrato dalla Prima guerra mondiale, il suo sogno è rifarsi una vita aprendo una pasticceria seguendo le ricette di sua nonna. Newt scorge di nuovo lo Snaso ma nella fretta di acciuffarlo si lascia dietro un uovo. Jacob lo prende e decide di restiturglielo dopo che avrà finito il colloquio con il banchiere. A malincuore, Jacob lascia lo studio senza aver ricevuto un centesimo, dato che la banca "ha bisogno di tutelarsi" da possibili fallimenti. All'uscita, si accorge che l'uovo nella sua tasca sta iniziando a schiudersi e, prima che possa ammirare la creatura all'interno, Newt, da lontano, lo richiama a sé con un Accio. Dall'uovo esce un piccolo Occamy. Jacob è ancora sconvolto e non sa di essere davanti ad un mago, ma decide comunque di seguirlo. Newt rintraccia lo Snaso mentre ruba dalla banca e dopo aver messo a tappeto sia le guardie che il banchiere, si Materializza insieme a Jacob all'esterno dell'edificio. Qui Kowalski, stranito, si allontana e per sbaglio prende la valigia di Newt. Fin dal suo arrivo a New York, Newt è stato pedinato da Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein, una ex-Auror, insospettita dalla sua valigia piena di mostriciattoli. Dopo aver assistito all'accaduto, Tina prende da parte Newt e lo dichiara in arresto per condotta scorretta e violazione dello Statuto di Segretezza. Newt viene dunque scortato al MACUSA, il Congresso Magico degli Stati Uniti d'America, dove la presidente Seraphina Picquery, impegnata in un meeting su Grindelwald, congeda Tina e Newt e ricorda che Tina non è più un Auror e dovrebbe stare alla larga dal Congresso. Amareggiata, Tina porta via Newt negli uffici degli impiegati e gli porge alcune domande. Nel frattempo, il capo degli Auror, Percival Graves, interroga Newt ed esortato da Tina apre la valigia, trovando al suo interno soltanto dei pasticcini. Newt realizza quanto accaduto e provvede subito ad informare Tina dell'accaduto. La ragazza, già stupita che Newt non abbia Obliviato il Babbano, decide di aiutarlo a ritrovare le sue creature prima che sia troppo tardi. New York è una città assediata da misteriose creature magiche ed ultimamente alcune di esse stanno causando parecchio scompiglio, tanto che un crescente numero di Babbani se ne sta accorgendo e a breve sarà impossibile Obliviarli tutti, rischiando così che la comunità magica esca allo scoperto. Mentre Tina e Newt vanno alla ricerca della valigia, Mary Lou dirige il suo orfanotrofio, con disciplina e punizioni severe per tutti coloro che osano ribellarsi ai suoi ordini. In cambio di cibo, molti altri bambini vengono indottrinati sulle cattiverie inflitte loro, secondo Mary Lou, dalle streghe malvagie. Sua figlia minore, Modesty, e suo figlio adottivo maggiore, Credence, sono quelli che più di tutti subiscono la sua influenza. Credence è un adolescente visibilmente turbato, piuttosto cupo e solitario, che ha difficoltà ad interagire con gli altri. Graves è interessato a lui per qualche motivo e vuole ottenere la sua fiducia, mostrandogli che lui crede a sua madre quando dice che i maghi e le streghe esistono. In cambio del suo aiuto a trovare il "Secondo Salemiano", Graves gli promette che lo porterà via dall'orfanotrofio e gli insegnerà ad usare la magia. Newt e Tina sono ancora sulle tracce di Jacob quando sono attirati in un quartiere dove è avvenuta un'esplosione. Jacob, incuriosito dalla valigia tremolante sul suo letto, scambiandola per sua, decide di aprirla e libera così un gruppo di creature, alcune delle quali piuttosto aggressive. Il suo palazzo esplode e va in fiamme, danneggiando anche gli edifici vicini. Un gruppo di pompieri, poliziotti e locali si affolla davanti all'appartamento e comincia a porsi delle domande. Mentre Newt e Tina salgono le scale, alcuni dei No-Mag vengono Obliviati e il panico generale viene scongiurato. Newt e Tina, lanciando Reparo, ripristinano l'appartamento e traggono in salvo Jacob che, da Babbano, ha sviluppato una reazione allergica al morso di un Murtlap. Il trio si dirige a casa Goldstein, dove ad accoglierli è la sorella di Tina, Queenie. La ragazza è avvenente e molto gentile. Sebbene appaia come una svampita, possiede in realtà una grande abilità con la Legilimanzia (la lettura della mente) e non può fare a meno di leggere i pensieri di chi le sta intorno. Intuendo quanto accaduto e scoprendo che Jacob si è preso una cotta per lei, su consiglio di Tina (che vuole tenerli d'occhio) decide di ospitare Newt e Jacob. Queenie e Tina preparano loro da mangiare e gli offrono un letto per dormire. Qualche ora dopo, con le due sorelle Goldstein a letto, Newt "entra" nella sua valigia e si fa seguire da Jacob. Lì dentro vivono svariate creature salvate da Newt, la cui passione è quella della Magizoologia, ovvero lo studio delle creature magiche. Il suo desiderio è quello di scrivere un'enciclopedia che ne descriva habitat, comportamento, anatomia eccetera, un libro che tutti, un giorno, studieranno sui banchi di scuola. Jacob è affascinato da tutte le creature ma specialmente da una che sembra non avere una forma definita. Si trova in una stanza gelida, quasi invernale e dall'atmosfera triste. Newt definisce quella massa informe e nerastra come Obscurus oppure Obscuriale, e prega Jacob di non avvicinarsi ad esso. Dopo essere usciti dalla valigia, Newt chiede a Jacob di aiutarlo a recuperare una delle sue creature: un Erumpent. Jacob suggerisce che la creature, la quale predilige le pianure e le foreste, possa essersi nascosta a Central Park e scorta il suo amico Newt nei pressi. Prima di arrivarci, però, Newt si accorge che lo Snaso è di nuov fuggito e, dopo una rapina ad una gioielleria, lo recupera e si reca al parco. Qui, con una serie di peripezie rocambolesche, riesce a far ritornare l'Erumpent nella valigia. Tina si accorge che Newt e Jacob sono scappati e si mette sulle loro tracce. Dopo averli scovati, prende la valigia con dentro anche Newt e Jacob e li porta al MACUSA. Qui, Tina entra in una sala dove tutti i deputati sono in riunione per discutere di un guaio da poco successo: la morte del No-Mag Henry Shaw Jr., candidato alle elezioni presidenziali. Convinti che dietro la morte di Shaw ci sia lo zampino di Newt o quantomeno di una delle sue creature, le forze dell'ordine magico arrestano Newt, Tina e Jacob. I primi due, dopo un interrogatorio da parte di Graves, sono condannati a morte mentre Jacob verrà Obliviato e reintrodotto nella sua società. Graves, durante l'interrogatorio, si domanda cosa ci facesse un Obscurus all'interno della valigia. Newt spiega che gli Obscurus sono rarissimi da trovare (e qui Graves ribadisce che si tratta anche di "specie" non ammesse negli USA) e che si originano quando un mago o una strega cercano di reprimere i propri poteri invece di imparare a controllarli. Newt è riuscito a separare questa entità dalla strega a cui apparteneva: una bambina sudanese di dieci anni, uccisa dalla creatura stessa. Il bambino che Graves cerca, infatti, è un altro cosiddetto Oscuriale, incapace di controllare la propria magia. Queenie, da casa sua, avvertendo una sensazione di pericolo legge la mente di Tina e scopre che la sorella sta per morire. Disperata, si reca subito al MACUSA ed escogita un piano per liberare i suoi amici. Dopo aver liberato Jacob, i due si intrufolano nelle segrete del Congresso alla ricerca di Tina e Newt. Due "infermiere" accompagnano Tina e Newt nella Sala della Morte. Qui, una grande vasca quadrata è sovrastata da una sedia galleggiante. Un'infermiera sottrae i ricordi più belli di Tina e li getta nella vasca, da dove essi cominciano a richiamare Tina. La ragazza si siede sulla sedia e la pena di morte entra in atto. Mentre Tina, incantata dalla madre che la richiama a lasciarsi andare, sprofonda sempre di più nelle acque, Newt, aiutato dal suo amico Pickett, si toglie le manette e duella contro le infermiere, per poi salvare Tina e fuggire insieme a Queenie e Jacob. Queenie rinchiude i suoi amici dentro la valigia e si allontana dal MACUSA. Non potendo tornare a casa, il gruppo cerca rifugio in un locale di trafficanti e gente poco raccomandabile (Tina stessa dice che metà delle persone presenti è stata precedentemente arrestata da lei). Si scopre che Tina non è più un Auror perché si è accanita contro Mary Lou a causa delle violenze da lei causate sui bambini del suo orfanotrofio. Nel frattempo, Credence diventa sempre più instabile e dopo aver trovato una bacchetta sotto il letto di Modesty, Mary Lou pensa che sia sua e che il ragazzo non abbia ancora smesso di pensare alla magia. Desiderosa di reprimere questo "scherzo della natura", Mary Lou si prepara a picchiare il figlio con la cintura, ma Credence si ribella e sfoga l'Obscurus che ha in sè, uccidendo la madre adottiva. Venendo a sapere di questa seconda vittima, il MACUSA emette dei mandati di arresto per Newt, Tina, Jacob e Queenie. Questi ultimi stanno contrattando con il gestore del pub, il goblin Glarlack, per avere informazioni sull'ultima creatura mancante a Newt, il Demiguise Dougal che ha il potere di rendersi invisibile. Gnarlack manipola i ragazzi e fa una soffiata al MACUSA. Gli Auror si precipitano nel locale e così Newt, Tina, Queenie e Jacob si Materializzano sul tetto di un grattacielo, da dove decidono di partire per Macy's, un grande negozio dove potrebbe essere finito il Demiguise. Graves si reca all'orfanotrofio e si accorge che Credence è l'Oscuriale che cercava. Credence, però, non si fida più delle parole di Graves e decide di fuggire via seminando il panico a New York. Da Macy's, il gruppetto capitanato da Newt ritrova il Demiguise e si scopre che questi era andato alla ricerca di un Occamy sfuggito a Newt. Questi rivela che gli Occamy sono "aggiustospaziosi", ovvero tendono ad ingrandirsi o a rimpicciolirsi per adattarsi a tutto lo spazio che hanno a disposizione. Dovendo fronteggiare una creatura simil-serpente grande come un dragone, il gruppo si fida di Newt e, con un insetto dentro una teiera, attirano l'Occamy lì dentro, riducendolo alle dimensioni di una mano. Divenuto inoffensivo, l'Occamy viene rinchiuso nella valigia insieme al Demiguise. Ora che tutte le creature sono al loro posto, Tina capisce che a New York il caos è causato non da creature magiche né da Newt, bensì dal Secondo Salemiano che ormai intuiscono sia proprio Credence. Graves da una parte, Newt, Tina, Queenie e Jacob dall'altra, si recano alla ricerca di Credence, seguendo i danni che lascia in città. Dall'alto del grattacielo Macy's, il gruppo si reca in centro città dove Credence-Obscurus sta distruggendo alcuni palazzi per poi rintanarsi nella metropolitana. Newt lo fronteggia e lo rassicura, dicendogli che conosce la sua natura e la sua storia e vuole solo aiutarlo. Credence si fida di Newt e riassume la sua forma corporea ma, quando sembra che tutto stia volgendo per il meglio, Graves arriva e destabilizza Credence. In superficie, il padre del senatore morto e un manipolo di newyorchesi inneggia contro i maghi e le streghe mentre questi erigono una barriera difensiva per contenere l'Oscuriale. Gli Auror non sanno nulla della natura degli Obcurus e su ordine della presidente Picquery uccidono Credence. Newt è desolato, Graves collerico per aver perso Credence. Qualcosa, però, comincia a destare sospetto. Mentre la Picquery ordina agli Auror di arrestare Graves, questi si ribella e Newt riesce comunque a fermarlo. Immobilizzato, Graves è sfinito e piano piano il suo aspetto comincia a mutare finché non si rivela per quello che è: Gellert Grindelwald. La Picquery ordina di scortare Grindelwald in prigione ma nel frattempo è preoccupata per i No-Mag in superficie. Newt ha un'idea: libera il suo Thunderbird e gli consegna una speciale fiala contenente una pozione cancella-ricordi. La creatura alata vola in alto fra le nuvole e scatena una pioggia che, intrisa della pozione, ha lo stesso effetto di un Oblivion su tutti gli abitanti di New York, che si scordano di quanto accaduto e riprendono le loro vite mentre gli Auror provvedono a risistemare i palazzi. All'uscita dalla metro, Jacob decide, come richiesto dalla Picquery, di lasciarsi bagnare dalla pioggia. Queenie, innamorata di lui, genera un ombrello magico con la bacchetta e bacia Jacob. Con questo trucco, Jacob si scorderà del mondo magico e di tutto ciò che ha vissuto, ma non della sensazione provata durante il bacio e della ragazza che ha incontrato. Qualche giorno dopo, Newt si scontra con Jacob, che ha ripreso il suo lavoro nella fabbrica di scatolame. Come già accaduto, ma stavolta di proposito, Newt smarrisce la sua valigia e Jacob la prende, inconsapevolmente. Trovandola sorprendentemente pesante, la apre e la trova piena di uova di Occamy che, essendo in argento, valgono una fortuna. Divenuto abbastanza ricco, Jacob apre la sua pasticceria che fa grandi affari. Un giorno Queenie va a fargli visita e si nota che tra i due c'è ancora intesa. Tina si reca al porto per salutare Newt, visibilmente commossa e anche lei un po' innamorata del signor Scamander. Questi gli promette che gli porterà in persona una copia del suo libro sulle creature magiche e Tina dice di non vedere l'ora di reincontrarlo. Personaggi * Newt Scamandro, interpretato da Eddie Redmayne: un eccentrico e introverso mago che si trova più a suo agio con gli animali che con le persone. * Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein, interpretata da Katherine Waterston: un'impiegata del Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA, la versione statunitense del Ministero della Magia) che dopo aver difeso la persona sbagliata si ritrova con competenze ben al di sotto delle sue abilità. * Queenie Goldstein, interpretata da Alison Sudol: sorella minore di Tina, è un'abile legilimens dallo spirito libero. * Jacob Kowalski, interpretato da Dan Fogler: un No-Maj che lavora in fabbrica con il sogno di diventare un fornaio. * Mary Lou, interpretata da Samantha Morton: leader del gruppo estremista "The Second Salemers", che aspira a scovare e uccidere tutti i maghi e le streghe. * Credence, interpretato da Ezra Miller: il figlio adottivo di Mary Lou. * Modesty, interpretata da Faith Wood-Blagrove * Chastity, interpretata da Jenn Murray * Percival Graves, interpretato da Colin Farrell: un potente auror braccio destro del presidente del mondo magico americano. * Madame Seraphine Picquery, interpretata da Carmen Ejogo: la presidente del Congresso Magico degli Stati Uniti d'America. * Henry Shaw Sr., interpretato da Jon Voight: un senatore sostenitore della New Salem Philanthropic Society. * Gnarlack, interpretato da Ron Perlman: un gangster. Produzione Sviluppo La Warner Bros. Pictures ha annunciato nel settembre 2013 che J. K. Rowling avrebbe fatto il suo debutto alla sceneggiatura con il primo di una serie di film ispirati al suo stesso romanzo Gli animali fantastici: dove trovarli. La Rowling ha affermato che i film, che si concentreranno sulla vita di Newt Scamandro, non saranno né un prequel né un sequel della serie di Harry Potter, anche se si ambienteranno nello stesso universo. La storia del primo film si sviluppa ben settanta anni prima di quella dei film di Harry Potter, nella New York degli anni '20 del 1900. David Heyman, che ha prodotto tutti i film della saga di Harry Potter, tornerà al lavoro con questa serie. Nel marzo 2014 la Warner Bros. ha confermato che la storia sarebbe stata una trilogia. Tre mesi dopo è stato annunciato che le riprese sarebbero state effettuate negli Studi Leavesden, in Hertfordshire. Dopo il rifiuto di Alfonso Cuarón, la Warner Bros. ha affermato che David Yates avrebbe diretto almeno il primo capitolo della trilogia. Il 23 novembre 2014 il produttore Heyman ha dichiarato che la Rowling aveva finito la stesura della sceneggiatura e che le riprese sarebbero iniziate nel 2015. Nel gennaio 2015 Heyman ha confermato che Yates e Steve Kloves, che aveva scritto la sceneggiatura di sette dei film della saga di Harry Potter, avevano lavorato alla sceneggiatura con la Rowling. Philippe Rousselot è stato assunto come direttore della fotografia. Pre-produzione Nell'aprile 2015 Variety ha riportato che l'attore premio Oscar Eddie Redmayne era la scelta prediletta dallo studio per il ruolo di Newt Scamandro. Anche Matt Smith e Nicholas Hoult sono stati considerati per quel ruolo. Per il ruolo della strega Queenie Alison Sudol è stata scelta sopra Saoirse Ronan, Dakota Fanning e Lili Simmons mentre Katherine Waterston ha avuto il ruolo della sua sorella maggiore Tina, ruolo per il quale erano già state prese in considerazione Kate Upton ed Elizabeth Debicki. Greg Silverman ha annunciato che Redmayne aveva avuto il ruolo di Scamandro nel giugno 2015. Dopo che lo studio aveva annunciato ufficialmente di aver scelto la Waterston per interpretare Tina, è trapelato che Ezra Miller era in trattative per il ruolo di Credence, una persona dotata di poteri magici che Scamandro incontra. Nel luglio 2015 la Sudol, alla sua prima apparizione cinematografica, è stata confermata per il ruolo di Queenie. Dopo che lo studio aveva incontrato Josh Gad e Michael Cera, il comico Dan Fogler è stato assunto per interpretare Jacob, una persona senza poteri magici che diventa amica di Newt Scamandro, mentre l'assunzione di Miller è stata ufficializzata. In agosto, Colin Farrell è stato scelto per interpretare un mago chiamato Percival Graves, che Scamandro incontra a New York. Dopo migliaia di audizioni, una ragazza britannica di 10 anni chiamata Faith Wood-Blagrove è stata scelta per il ruolo di Modesty. Sempre in quel mese, le attrici Jenn Murray e Samantha Morton si sono aggiunte al cast come Chastity e Mary Lou. Nell'ottobre 2015, The Hollywood Reporter ha affermato che Jon Voight, Gemma Chan, Carmen Ejogo e Ron Perlman erano stati assunti per ruoli non specificati. Riprese La lavorazione del film è incominciata il 17 agosto 2015 negli studi Leavesden. Delle riprese sono state anche effettuate a Londra. Il 20 ottobre delle scene sono state filmate nello Saint George's Hall di Liverpool, dove la location è stata coperta con della neve finta e delle macchine di plastica erano state posizionate sul ciglio della strada per trasformare il set nella New York degli anni '20. Le riprese si sono concluse il 28 gennaio 2016. Promozione Il primo trailer del film è stato pubblicato il 15 dicembre 2015. La Rowling ha rilasciato, nel febbraio 2016, 4 storie intitolate Storia della Magia nel Nord America, come introduzione al film. Il secondo trailer del film è stato rilasciato il 10 aprile 2016, in occasione degli MTV Movie Awards. Il terzo trailer viene rilasciato sabato 23 luglio 2016 al San Diego Comic-Con International. Distribuzione Il film sarà distribuito negli Stati Uniti il 18 novembre 2016, in 3D e con il nuovo sistema IMAX 4K Laser. In Italia la pellicola uscirà nelle sale il 17 novembre 2016. Sequel Nel 2014, lo studio ha annunciato che il film avrebbe fatto parte "almeno" di una trilogia. L'uscita del secondo capitolo è fissata al 16 novembre 2018, seguito dal terzo film il 20 novembre 2020. de:Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (película) fi:Ihmeotukset ja niiden olinpaikat (elokuva) fr:Les Animaux fantastiques (film) en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) he:חיות הפלא והיכן למצוא אותן (סרט) ja:ファンタスティック・ビーストと魔法使いの旅 nl:Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them no:Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne (film) pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) pt-br:Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (filme) ru:Фантастические твари и где они обитают sv:Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem (film) uk:Фантастичні звірі і де їх шукати (фільм) zh:神奇动物在哪里 (电影) Categoria:Film Categoria:Animali fantastici e dove trovali (film) Categoria:Saga di Animali fantastici